User talk:Turtle Soup
Hi, welcome to Kim Possible Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warhok page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:14, 26 March 2009 The wiki is being killed! There are people who are destroying pages on the wiki,please stop them! Send this message! gohanRULEZ 06:20, 26 March 2009 (UTC) So,you got my message from the DBZ wiki? gohanRULEZ 06:08, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Um. Uh,Turtle,these this guy call One guy,One cup,he's making fake pages. gohanRULEZ 02:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm called One Guy, One Jar. 02:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Turtle,That guy,One guy,one cup is messing up pages. gohanRULEZ 01:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, I have noticed that you are a major contributor on this Wiki. Why don't you adopt it and gain Beaurucrat power? Link is here. You should go for it. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Electing an administrator and adopting this wiki This wiki is currently without an administrator. If you know that you can at least occasionally stop by to check what has been added and fix problems, you should consider adopting this wiki. Details can be found in the forum I created. As stated there, I could be an admin here, but I have other obligations and I would prefer to give someone who has been more active with this wiki a chance first. In any event, I am willing to provide advice and support for whomever is chosen. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I think I would like to. -Turtle Soup 00:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Good to hear. I recommend that you spend some time filling out the pages more so that when you apply to adopt the wiki, they will see that you're active and the previous offer is still warranted. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) It's apparent that we need to do some cleanup on this wiki. Let's try to get this going by the end of the month. If you're not sure you can go through the adoption process right away, I will proceed with that and then we can bring on another administrator after that (which should be you, based on your number of edits). (You can leave your responses here if you like. I'll remember to check it so we don't have to go back and forth between both talk pages.) - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Tito... It's Matt... Hope you can reply... Got some crazy Idea that you may note... Madmatt88 (talk) 06:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :What sort of idea? - Turtle Soup (talk) 03:56, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Ficitional countries... Right now trying to cook up one on the constructed worlds wiki... If you think of any KP series nations need wiking, I will be glad to help. Madmatt88 (talk) 08:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Care for me to cook that up? Madmatt88 (talk) 11:54, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Kim Possible Episodes Many of the Kim Possible episdoes are missing a full Episode Description. I took care of the Lilo and Stitch: Rufus episode, but there are many others that are missing a description. Can you or anyone you know who is familiar with the Kim Possible show add a full Synopis under all the Episode Description pages that need one? Thanks. GrayWolf2 (talk) 15:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Keeping it all within Manual of Style and In-verse POV… Love Robin (talk) 20:21, June 6, 2013 (UTC)